Where I Stood
by brutally.bored
Summary: Quinn needs closure after she ruined her relationship with Rachel. Getting closure could possibly open some doors for her... Rewritten! For the love of god. THIS IS NOT FABERRY. clearly says after Quinn needs closure after ruining her relationship, meaning it's done.


She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she heard more giggling from the corner of the choir room where Rachel was sitting on Santana's lap.

Santana had finally won this time.

She had won Rachel berry's heart and with it breaking Quinn.

She had walked into the choir room to see Rachel sitting on Santana's lap smiling and giggling at everything Santana said and she felt her heart break with every sound.

Yes, the did lose Rachel. but she knew Santana was better for her then she herself was.

Santana wasn't scared to come out for Rachel and that's what the girl needed. she needed someone to come out an love her publicly but she was to scared to do it herself, so Santana was the better person in this situation.

Quinn was to scared of the looks and the rumors that were going to inevitably come from them coming out together and she just couldn't do it, so she made Rachel hide their relationship from the world for their five months together and it took a toll on Rachel but Quinn decided to ignore it because she was happy and she thought Rachel was except for all the hiding.

Eventually Rachel gave up, she broke up with Quinn in front of the entire glee club, effectively outing Quinn and the girls true feelings.

Santana had just smirked at Quinn and ran after Rachel with the intent of comforting the poor girl but ended up telling her how she really felt.

The truth was that Santana had liked Rachel for about eight months and Quinn knew it before she started pursuing Rachel for her own.

Rachel being the girl she was took about a month to figure out if Santana feelings were true and to get over Quinn, Santana and Rachel started dating about three weeks ago and have been sickeningly sweet since then.

Quinn sighed and ran her fingers through her hair again when Mr. Shue walked into the choir room smiling and asking if anyone had anything that they wanted to sing.

Quinn looked around at no one raising their hands when she finally raised her hand and waited to be called on.

"Quinn?"

"yes i have something i want to sing."

"well then have at it."

"thank you."

She walked up to Brad the pianist and told him the song she wanted to sing and he smiled in understanding before nodding, she grabbed the stool and sat on it carefully ignoring all of the curious looks she was getting from a majority of the glee club. She sighed and nodded to the band and Brad when he started with the first notes of the chosen song.

_I don't know what I've done_  
_Or if I like what I've begun_  
_But something told me to run_  
_And honey you know me it's all or none_

She sang the song with all of her heart and willed herself not to cry. Not here. She wouldn't cry here. She had no right.

_There were sounds in my head_  
_Little voices whispering_  
_That I should go and this should end_  
_Oh and I found myself listening_

She stared at the ground and ran her fingers over her skirt trying to distract herself from the glare Santana was giving her and the sad stare of the one who still held her heart.

_Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_'Cos she will love you more than I could_  
_She who dares to stand where I stood_

She sighed as she keep staring at the same spot on the ground.

_See I thought love was black and white_  
_That it was wrong or it was right_  
_But you ain't leaving without a fight_  
_And I think I am just as torn inside_

She felt something inside of herself break again as she started singing the chorus again.

_Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_'Cos she will love you more than I could_  
_She who dares to stand where I stood_

She smiled to herself as she belted out the next part of the song making a promise to herself to always be there for Rachel even if the girl didn't want her in her life anymore.

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_  
_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_  
_But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you_  
_This is what I have to do_

She finally felt a tear escape her eye as she sang the chorus again and wiped it away.

_Cos I dont know who I am, who I am without you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_  
_All I know is that I should_  
_'Cos she will love you more than I could_  
_She who dares to stand where I stood_  
_Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood_

Slowly the glee club started applauding and Mr. Shue came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well that was fantastic Quinn, maybe we can use that at sectionals!" Causing a even louder cheer to come from the club.

Quinn just smiled and stood up, before she calmly grabbed her stuff and walked out the choir room.

Santana went to stand up and pick up Rachel when Rachel stopped her by putting a hand on her arm.

"Don't San, she needed this, this was her closure."

Santana sat back down and pulled Rachel even closer into her lap.

Brittany on the other hand stood up and said she was going to go before grabbing her empty bag and leaving out the same way Quinn had just gone. She walked down all the hallways listening as well as she could before she heard a sniffle coming from the auditorium, she took a deep breath and walked into the dimly lit room to see Quinn sitting on the stage crying to herself.

"Quinn?" She said softly as she walked slowly toward the girl.

"Brittany? what are you doing here?" She started wiping her eyes frantically.

"I came to check up on you silly! I always come to the aid of those I care about!" She sat next to Quinn on the stage and smiled warmly at her

"But San is your best friend, and I just sang a song about her girlfriend, you should be with her."

"Yeah that's true, but Rachel was yours first, and that was the closure you needed, you got it so everything's going to be good now!"

"Yeah Rachel and Santana are happy."

"What about you?"

"I'll be happy somehow, or ill suck it up and act happy."

"How about you find someone to help you get over Rachel?"

Quinn just snorted "Yeah and who would want to be with me? I'm the ice queen, I'm a bitch and I'm still scared of my own feelings. Even after Rachel outed me, plus I still love her, who would want to date someone trying to get over someone else."

"Well...i'm pretty sure there's someone who wants to be with you..."

"Sure, like who?" Quinn sounded so skeptical

"Well...i know of one certain blonde cheerio who wants to know if you wanted to join her at Breadstix tonight at 6?"

"Really Britt?"

"Really really."

Quinn just smiled and looked down while blushing and wiping a stray bang behind her ear

"So? what do you say miss ice queen?"

"Britt, I don't want to hurt you."

"Let me worry about that now please?"

"Okay, but only if you're sure."

"I am! Now come on! glee isn't over yet!" She jumped off the stage and held her hand out to Quinn smiling brightly.

"Wouldn't it be awkward?"

"Not if you're kissing me the entire time..." She grinned at at Quinn's full face blush.

"But we've never even kissed each other yet."

Brittany walked up to her and held both sides of her face and kissed her sweetly.

"Well now you have, now come on glee's awaiting!"

"Fine fine." Quinn grabbed Brittney's hand and smiled as she intertwined their fingers.

"Good! Now I can show the world that I got a beautiful girlfriend!" Brittany said while she dragged Quinn out of the auditorium.


End file.
